The Heart of an Ice Dragon
by BBQkitten
Summary: "You recoiled, Ichigo, only people who have been hurt recoil when a hand comes near their face… I just want to help you, Ichigo—no one should have to go through that."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

**Chapter One**

The eleventh division was where all of the brutes gathered to beat the crap out of one another. It was filled with large sweaty men and women, but mostly men, who spent their time trying to pummel each other into the dirt beneath them. Shinigamis long ago stopped being surprised when someone from the eleventh would end up in the fourth division's care. Unohana-taichou had made it a sport, of sorts, to see how many "tough" eleventh barbarian shinigami she could make shake under her smile in a day.

The eleventh weren't the only shinigami that frequented the fourth's barracks; a young man, with obnoxious orange hair and an ever present scowl, who went by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo. Even though he was only a substitute shinigami he was in the Soul Society more than he was in the human world as of late.

With everything seemingly settling down for a while people started to take more of an interest in the substitute shinigami—which was a bad thing for said shinigami. Currently Ichigo was sparing with Renji in the eleventh's training grounds with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and other seated officers from squad eleven standing to the side watching the fight. Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku were sitting on top of a hill nearby watching with avid curiosity as the two shinigami attacked one another. Hitsugaya-taichou was perched on a roof top a couple of buildings over with Kuchiki-taichou standing a little further away. The two captains were as pokerfaced as ever—neither giving any indication to what they were truly thinking.

"Come on, Strawberry," a voice yelled, he had bright red hair and multiple tattoos which seemed to run throughout his body. "Is that all you got? Aren't you supposed to get stronger with practice?" Renji taunted, "Where's all of that power I know you've got?"

Ichigo growled, insulted by the red headed fukutaichou, "Right here, Pineapple!" He held his arm holding his sword out in front of him. "Bankai!" Many of the lower ranking shinigami fled the area, unable to handle the tremendous spiritual pressure that Ichigo released. "Tensa Zangetsu."

A malicious grin spread across Renji's face, "Now we're talking! Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji sprung up and ran at Ichigo. "Get ready to lose, Ichigo!"

"Keep on dreaming, Renji." Ichigo yelled raising his sword above his head. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Red on black reiatsu raced across the sky, heading for the red-head with the giant snake. Before it hit however the large snake wrapped itself protectively around its master and deflected the blow in a giant billow of dust. Immediately Renji rebutted, aiming his snake at Ichigo. The red burst of energy flew through the air towards the young substitute shinigami. The two fiery red-heads exchanged blows for a few hours before calling it quits and heading over towards the fourth squad's barracks.

The two were taken to separate rooms with a disapproving smile from Unohana as she asked them to remove their outer clothing so she could better heal them.

Ichigo slowly walked into the room which, thankfully, didn't have any other inhabitants in it. He began to remove his shikaso then stopped when his sleeves fell past his shoulders. There was a large bruise on his left shoulder where he distinctly remembered his father grabbing on to him with a force he never realized the old man had when he came home late last week. The bruise was too old to play it off as something he got while sparing with Renji but it was too new to say it was something he got last time he visited and everyone knew Inoue would heal any wound Ichigo would receive without a moment's hesitation. He carefully pulled his shikaso back up and retied his obi. He tried to be quiet as he grabbed his zanpaktou and opened the door, wincing when it squeaked.

He was halfway down the hall before a voice startled him out of his haphazard thoughts, "Where do you think you're going, Ichigo-kun?" Unohana-taichou's voice was soft but firm, making the substitute stop in his tracks. "I have not healed you yet therefore you are not permitted to leave. Please go back to your bed and finish getting undressed."

He gives her a guilty smile, "You know, I'm not really that injured—I'll be fine. I'm sure you have more important people to heal Unohana-taichou." He gives her another smile trying to convince her to let him leave with his eyes.

"Absolutely not." She gives him _that_ smile and puts a firm hand on his shoulder. "I always have time to heal you Ichigo-kun. Now, come back to the room and let's get you back to full health, alright?"

The boy shivered as he despondently walked back to the room with Unohana's unyielding hand as guidance. Once they were back in the room Ichigo turned to face the fourth squad's captain again. "I'm honestly fine, Unohana-taichou, there's no reason for you to waste your energy on my minor wounds. They'll heal without any help in a few days."

She shakes her head and pushes Ichigo into a sitting position on the bed. "Nonsense. I am going to heal you whether you want to be or not. Now take off your shikaso."

He sighs heavily and begins to undo his obi, pausing for a fraction of a second when his sleeves fall past his shoulder before continuing on until his top half was completely bare. Unohana-taichou frowned, "That bruise doesn't look like it came from today's spar." She said, gently prodding the large mutated handprint on his shoulder. "Where on earth did you get that?"

Ichigo blushed and looked down, secretly trying to come up with a plausible explanation. "A hollow attack last week, it snuck up behind and grabbed me before I killed it."

Her smile lessened in intensity as her hands began to glow blue with healing kido. "Don't you have Inoue-san to heal the wounds you sustain in the World of the Living, though? Why do you still have a bruise?"

He looked down; silently cursing the situation he had just put himself in. "Well, it was, uh, late. And I didn't want to wake Inoue up… and in the morning I guess I just… forgot."

Unohana pursed her lips and brought her hands over to the bruise—erasing all trace of its existence. She continued to ask questions when she came upon a bruise or cut that didn't belong from his spar with Renji as she continued to heal his body. Ichigo was able to come up with an excuse for most of them, using hollows as more than one explanation and using Urahara as the other. Some of the really old scars that she came across he tried to convince her that he was a wild child and liked to get into trouble which she didn't have a hard time believing. She nodded to every excuse he came up with and took it with a smile, knowing that he was covering up for a reason.

When she was finished, she allowed the boy to leave with the promise that he wouldn't let his injuries get that bad before he went to someone to heal them for him. He quickly agreed, knowing that it would never happen but wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He found Renji sitting in one of the cushy chairs that lined the side of the hallways chaotically.

He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck in shame, "Sorry, man. I didn't think I beat you up that badly."

The young substitute gave the red head a weird look, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were in there for over an hour, Ichigo, that means ya' must've had a lot of injuries."

Unohana-taichou walked out behind Ichigo and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry Abarai-fukutaichou, Ichigo-kun was barely hurt by your spar at all, he just seems to have a problem with asking for healing when he is hurt."

Ichigo felt the need to look down at his sandals in embarrassment. Renji snorted, "I swear, you're like a peach with the way you get bruised."

Unohana's eyes widened slightly. "This has happened before?"

Renji nodded, "Yeah, Ichigo is always getting hurt when he fights."

Ichigo cut in, "Thank you for healing us Unohana-taichou, we'll be leaving now." Ichigo grabbed Renji by the wrist, made a quick bow, and sped off, dragging a confused Renji behind him.

Unohana pursed her lips before making her way to the first division's barracks where she knew a captains' meeting was about to begin.

**AN: Please tell me what you thought because otherwise I won't continue with this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**Chapter Two**

_(Previously)_

_Renji snorted, "I swear, you're like a peach with the way you get bruised."_

_Unohana's eyes widened slightly. "This has happened before?" _

_Renji nodded, "Yeah, Ichigo is always getting hurt when he fights."_

_Ichigo cut in, "Thank you for healing us Unohana-taichou, we'll be leaving now." Ichigo grabbed Renji by the wrist, made a quick bow, and sped off, dragging a confused Renji behind him. _

_Unohana pursed her lips before making her way to the first division's barracks where she knew a captains' meeting was about to begin. _

(Present)

Usually, Unohana Retsu, captain of the fourth division, was always attentive and conscientious of what went on in captains' meetings so it was a shock to many when they saw her gaze often drifting from the captain commander to the wall across from her; a worried, thoughtful look spreading across her face. This happened multiple times during the meeting, making her two closest friends, Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Juushiro, wonder what could possibly be making _Unohana Retsu_ lose focus.

After the meeting, the two men cornered the healer outside of the first's gates and invited her back to Ukitake's quarters for some tea. The kind woman gladly accepted and followed the two to the thirteenth division.

Once they were all seated, Ukitake spoke, "Retsu, what has you so distracted today? This isn't like you at all."

Unohana sighed, "I healed Ichigo-kun today from his spar with Abarai-kun today." She paused, looking pensively at her tea cup. "He had some wounds on his chest so I had him take off his top and the damage he had was troubling."

Kyoraku cocked his head, "How do you mean?"

"He had bruises and scars that could not all have been caused by the reasons he gave me. One that was especially troubling was a large bruise on his shoulder. He told me that it was from a hollow that snuck up behind him but it looked like something that was caused by a human hand, not a hollow. And as closely as we've been monitoring Karakura Town we would have been notified if there had even been a low level hollow within the area."

They continued to talk about Ichigo, going through all of the excuses he gave to the fourth squad taichou and trying to figure out fact from fiction. Their results were not in the orangette's favor—they couldn't find a single truth in any of his stories.

Ukitake set down his tea cup and Kyoraku sat up, "Hmm, this is troubling," Ukitake said, rubbing a hand across his chin. "Why would Ichigo-kun lie, to you of all people? I honestly didn't think it was possible."

Kyoraku grinned, "Which—Ichigo lying or Ichigo lying to Retsu-san?"

Ukitake smiled warmly, "Both, actually."

A knock at the door broke the trio's quiet laughter. With a welcoming call from Ukitake the door opened to reveal the young protégé, Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the tenth division.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway, obviously feeling uncomfortable about intruding on three of the most respected captains' unmistakably private get together. "You wanted to speak with me, Ukitake-taichou?"

Ukitake smiled, waving his hand invitingly toward Toushiro, "Yes, please come in, Shiro-chan." The small, white-haired captain bit back the retort bubbling on his tongue and walked further into the room. Kyoraku and Unohana got up to leave and Ukitake stood up to see them out. He and Kyoraku hugged and Ukitake put a hand on Unohana's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about him too much Retsu-san. You know how Ichigo-kun is—he probably just didn't want to trouble anyone." Unohana nodded her head and said her goodbyes before she and Kyoraku left.

Hitsugaya looked at Ukitake curiously, "What happened to Kurosaki?"

Ukitake waved his arm dismissively, "Ichigo-kun had more injuries than he should have from his spar with Abarai-fukutaichou and it made Unohana-taichou worried."

"So he wasn't being careful while he fought? Maybe he was just tired—it's hardly anything to be worried about." The young captain said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ahh, that's what I thought at first too but they were old injuries. Ichigo said they came from hollows he fought and he didn't want to bother Inoue with healing him."

Toushiro furrowed his eyebrows, "Hasn't the Soul Society been monitoring Karakura? We would have known if there had been a hollow in the area. Why would Kurosaki lie about something like that?"

Ukitake sighed and rubbed his face tiredly before sitting back down. "That's what we were trying to figure out. It doesn't make sense for Ichigo-kun to lie about something so petty unless, knowing Urahara-san, he was training Ichigo and he forbade him from healing in order to build endurance or something."

The tenth captain's eyes widened, "Would he really do something like that?"

Ukitake sighed and looked out the window behind Toushiro's head. "I wouldn't put it past him." It was silent for a moment before Ukitake grinned and stood up. "I almost forgot—the reason I asked you to come here." He walked behind his desk and pulled out a large basket of candy. "I got this for you, Shiro-chan."

Toushiro glared down at the basket that was stuffed unceremoniously into his arms, "I don't like sweets, Ukitake-taichou." He said, trying to hand the basket back to the smiling man. "Perhaps Kusajishi-fukutaichou would like it."

Ukitake patted the small man on his head lightly, "I already got Yachiru-chan a basket and I know you like candy, Shiro-chan." He gave a disgruntled Toushiro a warm smile and put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "That's all I really wanted you for... Unless, of course, you had something you'd like to talk about?"

Toushiro shook his head and thanked Ukitake for the candy, albeit halfheartedly, as he made his way back out of the thirteenth's captain's office. Before he was completely out of the office, though, he turned back around to face the old captain who had sat down behind his desk and began reading through a document. "Ukitake-taichou?" Said man looked up and cocked his head in curiosity, "Do you think Kurosaki is okay? I mean, it's not like him to lie so blatantly."

Ukitake sighed and rested his hands lightly on the desk. "You know how that boy is; I'm not really surprised by this turn of events—if I'm being completely honest."

Toushiro thought for a moment before nodding and fully exiting the office and making his way back to his private quarters where he hid the candy in his closet before walking back to his office to finish the paperwork he knew his fukutaichou didn't do. It was late in the evening before he finally finished all of his paperwork. He was outside taking the scenic route back to his quarters when he heard two loud voices break through the peaceful quiet that had encircled him.

"Just forget about it, Renji."

"Like hell, Ichigo! Unohana-taichou told me how bad some of those wounds were when I came back to thank her properly. And believe me when I say no one will believe that bullshit story about a hollow giving you those injuries. What the hell has Urahara been doing to you?"

"What makes you think it was Urahara?"

"Who else could it be?"

Ichigo didn't reply. The silence that fell over the two fiery red-heads was deafening to the young taichou who had been secretly standing just around the corner suppressing his reiatsu.

Ichigo huffed, "Don't worry about it Renji… I think I'm just gonna go home—too much drama here."

Renji scoffed, "Like I would ever be worried about you, Strawberry," He turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction. "Make sure to say goodbye to Rukia before you leave or she'll have your head!"

Ichigo sighed and began to make his way to the Kuchiki residence. As he turned the corner he paused for a moment, looking around in confusion, before continuing on. Hitsugaya-taichou sighed in relief from his perch above an awning as Ichigo past by him, ignorant of who had been listening in. Toushiro jumped down and continued making his way to his quarters in a much more hurried pace as he reflected on the conversation he had just over-heard.

**AN: I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed—you guys are **_**awesome**_**! I hope you like chapter two so please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own it :( **

**Chapter Three**

_(Previously)_

_Ichigo huffed, "Don't worry about it Renji. I think I'm just going to go home—too much drama here."_

"_Like I would ever be worried about you, Strawberry," he said as he turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction. "Make sure to say goodbye to Rukia before you leave or she'll have your head!"_

_Ichigo sighed and began to make his way to the Kuchiki residence. As he turned the corner he paused for a moment before continuing on. Hitsugaya-taichou sighed in relief from his perch above an awning as Ichigo past by him ignorant of who had been listening in. Toushiro jumped down and continued to make his way to his quarters in a much more hurried pace as he mused over the conversation he had just heard. _

(Present)

Urahara Kisuke liked to think of himself as a sensible person—most of the time. He knew his tactics and training methods were a little… unorthodox, but he always knew what was too much for his students—especially Ichigo. But he also knew that when people he cared about were involved it changed everything. Though he never showed it, Urahara cared deeply for the orange haired teenager and was good friends with his father, so when he caught sight of Ichigo's bruises he tried to shrug it off as a hollow he hadn't sensed the night before. But try as he might Urahara Kisuke could not erase the reasonable side of him as completely as he wanted to. The shop keeper also wished he could have been born less naturally observant because having been born the bright man that he is made being unreasonably oblivious much more difficult to achieve than it was for others. Sure he was able to pull off ignorance within his own mind for a little while but he knew that sooner or later he would have to face the facts that had been screaming in his face since he had met the young boy.

It was evident to anyone who took the time to look that Kurosaki Ichigo was being abused. The problem was, however, that no one actually took the time to really watch the young boy as he interacted with others, therefore no one ever witnessed the way he would cringe a little bit when someone would give him a friendly slap on the back or sneak up behind him. If one were to observe the young boy they would take notice of the slightly hollow and empty tone his voice would undertake whenever someone tried to get anything personal out of him. To most, he just seemed like a cold, antisocial teenager with an attitude problem. When people see him they immediately think of him as the one who would be doing the hurting not the one being hurt.

But it was always difficult for Urahara, or anyone for that matter, to ever even imagine Kurosaki Ichigo in such a weak and powerless position. That is, until a few days after he returned from Seireitei when the aforementioned boy showed up on the storeowner's doorstep with the request to open the Senkaimon with the pretense of going to alleviate the monotonous drone that summer break brought on. Normally Urahara would never even hesitate when filling a request like that but the large bruise that was forming under his left eye made him pause in breath and momentarily lose thought when the kid walked through the front door.

This made Ichigo angry as Urahara didn't respond, opting instead to stare at his face. He half raised his hand up towards the teenager before thinking again and lowering it back to his original position by his side. Ichigo's face grew red in anger as he turned on his heal ready to storm out with a heated, "Forget it!" when Urahara came back to his senses and reached out to grab the young boy who immediately recoiled as if Urahara's hand were a hot flame. The shopkeeper immediately apologized and led the semi-shaken teenager down into his basement.

Now that the merchant had opened his eyes to what could possibly be going on he couldn't close his eyes again, even for a moment. He noticed how tense the adolescent became when he put a gentle hand on his lower back and he noticed how unnaturally skinny he was when he carefully pushed Ichigo down the ladder.

As he opened the gate Ichigo turned around and gave Urahara a half smile, "Thanks Urahara-san."

Urahara nodded and gave the boy a smile which he hid behind his signature fan before ushering him through the doors. "Have fun Kurosaki-san!" He said, waving his fan and lowering his hat further over his eyes.

As the gate closed the old man sighed and began making his way back up the ladder slowly, trying to prolong the inevitable.

-.-

Hitsugaya Toushiro's resolve weakened the second he felt the teen come barreling through the Senkaimon. Originally, he had planned on just ignoring the short-tempered red head and let his friends take care of him but once he felt the anxiousness in the human's reiatsu he immediately jumped up and ran to head off the young substitute. As he neared the gate he took notice of the fact that the kid hadn't even moved since he arrived almost five minutes ago. Ichigo was staring off into the distance; looking out at something Toushiro had no chance in seeing.

"Kurosaki," Toushiro said, coming to stand in front of said boy. He folded his arms across his chest as he frowned, staring at the large bruise that marred the kid's face. "Come with me."

His tone left no room for argument so the younger quickly picked up Zangetsu and followed the frigid captain who had already begun flash-stepping toward the tenth's barracks. As soon as they were in the confines of Hitsugaya's office the captain closed the door and turned to face Ichigo.

"I hate to ask this so bluntly, Kurosaki, but I need to know—who's been abusing you?"

Maybe it was the captain's partially cold tone, or perhaps it was the word, '_abuse,_' but either way, it made tears threaten to escape from his eyes. The substitute shinigami had always thought of himself as strong, tough, fierce—but he had never associated himself with such a weak concept as being _abused_. Even the thought of it made him feel helpless—and he was most defiantly _not _helpless.

Ichigo folded his arms tightly across his chest, ignoring the pain that shot through the movement like a bullet, and put on his most angry glare, "What the hell makes you think I'm being _abused_, _Hitsugaya-taichou?_" He practically spit out the last part, hoping to make the captain startled enough not to answer.

To say the least, the captain was not expecting that reaction. He knew the boy wouldn't take it well but he didn't think the kid would become such a snot. Toushiro was not deterred though as his face softened and he reached up slightly to touch the bruise on the kid's face, who flinched away as soon as he saw the hand coming. "You recoiled, Ichigo, only people who have been hurt recoil when a hand comes near their face. And the bruise around your eye—it looks pretty fresh. Why did you come here then, Ichigo? Why didn't you stay home and spend some time with your family?" His voice had risen slightly as he spoke so he took a moment to recollect his thoughts and brought his voice down to just above a whisper, "I just want to help you, Ichigo—no one should have to go through that."

Ichigo's eyes flashed and, for a moment, Hitsugaya saw the young boy hiding behind the tough exterior. It didn't last long before Ichigo's eyes hardened once more and he stood a little taller, "You're insane—I'm not being _abused_. Just leave me alone."

Ichigo tried to storm past the small captain but was quickly restrained by a light hand around his wrist. "Ichigo," Toushiro started, looking down at the boy's wrist and gasping at what he saw. Ichigo's sleeve had ridden up, allowing the large hand print to be seen. Hitsugaya slowly and carefully pulled the boy over to his couch where they sat down, Ichigo's wrist still in Toushiro's tender grasp. Toushiro carefully laid Ichigo's hand on his lap and pulled the larger boy closer to him, allowing him to rest his head on the captain's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the boy and gently rubbed his back. Much to the captain's surprise, Ichigo melted into his arms and rested himself more firmly in his arms. As if that wasn't surprising enough, what came next was more so. Ichigo's shoulders began to shake slightly and as Hitsugaya continued to rub soothing circles on his back. The kid's sobbing became more pronounced until he was outright bawling in the young captain's arms. "Ichigo," he said again, softly, "Who's been abusing you?"

His tears increased and he clutched the captain tighter. When he spoke, his voice was so quite that Toushiro had to strain to hear him. Though once he did it sent chills down his spine, "My dad."

**AN: :o shock…. Haha sorry about not updating yesterday, I had every intention to but my internet was down. :( **

**-crossing my fingers and hoping my internet doesn't go out again-**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed—your comments make me happy and make me want to write more. I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter so please review and tell me what you thought of it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_(Previously)_

"_Ichigo," he said again, softly, "Who's been abusing you?"_

_His tears increased and he clutched the captain tighter. When he spoke, it was so quite that it Toushiro had to take a moment to make sure the kid really did speak. Though once he did it sent chills down his spine, "My dad."_

(Present)

Everyone knew that the tenth squad captain was not one to aggravate. Much like his zanpaktou, Hitsugaya Toushiro was cold—and proud of it. So when his second in command walked in on him kindly consoling a distraught Ichigo she did the only thing she could think of.

"Aww, you two look so _cute_!"

Ichigo immediately jumped away from the captain, furiously trying to rub away the tears that were falling steadily from his eyes.

Toushiro stood up and sent Matsumoto one of his most fierce glares yet, "Matsumoto, what is the meaning of this?" He folded his arms and sent a quick, nervous glace at the strawberry as if to make sure he was still there.

Rangiku giggled nervously and wrapped a finger around her hair. "Well taichou, you told me to come in today, so I was just following orders."

Hitsugaya's glare deepened, "That does not excuse your behavior." He shook his head and waved off whatever apology she was about to spew from her still grinning mouth. "It doesn't matter, I'm glad you came because you need to do something for me."

Matsumoto groaned before nodding her head and standing at attention—kind of. "Hai, Taichou?"

He looked over at Ichigo again who had sat back down and was now playing with the corner of a blanket on the couch. He refused to meet the captain's gaze and had a somber look on his face. Hitsugaya looked back to his lieutenant, "Go get Ukitake-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou, and Unohana-taichou." Rangiku gave her captain a confused look but nodded and left nevertheless.

"I should go; I don't want to get in your way." Ichigo's voice was subdued as he began to stand before Hitsugaya put a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"No, we need you here too, Ichigo." He nodded and lay back slightly, closing his eyes.

"Why are they coming?" Ichigo whispered, afraid of getting an answer.

"Your father can't keep doing this to you, Ichigo—it's not safe. We are going to stop him."

Ichigo shook his head and put his head in his hands, "I deserve it," he whispered, shaking his head back and forth in silent sobs. "It's my fault she's dead, I deserve this punishment."

Toushiro's eyes widened and he sat down next to the teen and pulled his hands away from his face. "You can't really believe that, can you?" At seeing the boy's tear stained face he continued, "It wasn't your fault—it was an accident. You were just a little kid," Ichigo looked at him confusedly. "Rukia likes to talk." He added with a slight shrug.

"I should have known better. It was my fault we were down by the river that night."

"You were _eight_, Ichigo. It was an accident and I may not have known your mother personally but I do know that most moms would never want their child to blame themselves for their death and they especially wouldn't want their child being hurt by someone they trusted to take care of said child. What your father is doing is wrong and he needs to be stopped."

Ichigo nodded passively and rested his head on Hitsugaya's shoulder. "Toushiro," he began without lifting his head from the captain's shoulder, "What's going to happen to him?"

Toushiro sighed and laid a hand on top of the mess of orange hair. "I don't know, Ichigo. In Soul Society, abuse of any kind is never tolerated, but I don't think we will be able to apply the same rules to your human father. And with everything that has happened with Aizen and Seireitei trying to rebuild itself, I'm not sure the Gotei would be able to do anything. But no matter what—I'm not letting you go back to him." Hitsugaya's voice was resolute and Ichigo smiled slightly, subconsciously snuggling closer to the frosty captain.

Their quiet peace was broken by a knock on the door followed by three sets of footsteps making their way into the tenth captain's office. Ichigo looked up slightly from his spot in Toushiro's arms but never fully removed himself, settling instead to repositioning his body so he could be somewhat facing the other three captains.

All three of the elder captains' eyes widened in shock at this display of weakness their supposed hero of Soul Society was displaying but quickly hid it, seeing the wounded look in his eyes and the heaviness in which he seemed weigh down each of his limbs—he looked worse than he ever did before. "Hitsugaya-taichou," Unohana began, sitting herself down in one of the cozy chairs across the duo. "I assume you called us here because of Ichigo-kun, am I correct?" At the prodigy's confirming nod she continued, "Have you figured out what's been happening?" She turned her gaze to Ichigo who looked as if he was hoping the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

Toushiro shifted his shoulder slightly making the human remove his head and sit up. Toushiro gave him a look that said, '_it's okay, you can tell them._'

Ichigo nodded his head slightly and took a deep breath, "My dad—my dad has been a—abusing—me." His voice was soft and shaky, nothing like his usual loud, boisterous tone. He looked down and began playing with his fingers trying to ignore the worried looks of the three captains before him.

Ukitake's eyes widened significantly and he immediately walked over to Ichigo's other side and sat down pulling the now tense kid into his arms. Kyoraku sighed and lowered his hat as he sat down in the other chair and Unohana pursed her lips as she murmured, "I was afraid of this."

"Yare, yare," Kyoraku said, slumping further into his seat. "This has turned into a real mess hasn't it? What do you suggest we do about the evil bastard, Juu-chan?" Toushiro's and Ichigo's eyebrows both flew up past their hairlines as the old, usually reserved man casually swore.

Ukitake pulled away slightly from Ichigo and said, "I say we go to the human world and see what his father has to say for himself before we turn him over to the human authorities. It seems like the best and most practical option we have."

Kyoraku and Unohana nodded, though everyone was fairly sure they heard Kyoraku say, "And if that doesn't work we can always kill him and send him to hell," as he crossed his arms in discontentment.

"Are you going to stay, Shiro-chan? Ichigo-kun seems to have become quite attached to you."

Ichigo frowned, "I'm right here, you know, and I can hear everything you're saying."

Ukitake smiled, "That's the point, dear Ichigo-kun. Now," he clapped his hands together as he stood up, and gave everyone a fleeting glance. "Let's make preparations to go to the human world; I don't suspect the visit should take more than a couple of hours at the most."

Everyone else nodded and stood up, except for Ichigo who remained seated looking slightly lost as of what to do. As the three elder taichous filed out the door Toushiro looked over at his new (to him) friend and yelled, "Matsumoto!"

The door immediately opened and the busty blonde came in, standing at attention, "Hai, Taichou?"

"I need to talk to the Soutaichou and I want you to watch Kurosaki while I'm gone."

Rangiku smirked, an evil look flashing across her face, "Hai, Taichou." Ichigo's eyes flashed in genuine fear and he looked over at Toushiro in hopes of getting some kind of sign that this was all a joke but he saw nothing but seriousness in his icy blue eyes.

"And Matsumoto," he said, lowly, "If I come back and he is hurt in _any_ way, you will be punished severely. Is that understood?"

She gulped and nodded her head shakily, "Of course, Taichou, I'll take good care of Ichigo-kun."

**AN: Okay, chapter four! Yay! I know Ichigo is a little OOC but I promise that once all of the Isshin drama is done and over with he will be back to normal. :) I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed—you guys make me so happy! :)**

**Weird fact of the Day: **

**Did you know that tipping at a restaurant in Iceland is considered an insult?**

**So if you every venture to Iceland, keep that in mind! :)**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

**Chapter Five**

_(Previously)_

"_Yare, yare," Kyoraku said, slumping further into his seat. "This has turned into a real mess hasn't it? What do you suggest we do about the evil bastard, Juu-chan?" Toushiro's and Ichigo's eyebrows both flew up past their hairlines as the old, usually reserved man casually swore._

_Ukitake pulled away slightly from Ichigo and said, "I say we go to the human world and see what his father has to say for himself before we turn him over to the human authorities. It seems like the best and most practical option we have." _

_Kyoraku and Unohana nodded, though everyone was fairly sure they heard Kyoraku say, "And if that doesn't work we can always kill him and send him to hell," as he crossed his arms in discontentment._

…

"_Matsumoto!" _

_The door immediately opened and the busty blonde came in, standing at attention, "Hai, Taichou?"_

"_I need to talk to the Soutaichou and I want you to watch Kurosaki while I'm gone."_

_Rangiku smirked, an evil look flashing across her face, "Hai, Taichou." Ichigo's eyes flashed in genuine fear and he looked over at Toushiro in hopes of getting some kind of sign that this was all a joke but he saw nothing but seriousness in his icy blue eyes._

"_And Matsumoto," he said, lowly, "If I come back and he is hurt in any way, you will be punished severely. Is that understood?"_

_She gulped and nodded her head shakily, "Of course, Taichou, I'll take good care of Ichigo-kun."_

(Present)

The town of Karakura was, for the most part, completely ordinary and dull to anyone who lived there. One of the few exceptions, however, was the Kurosaki Clinic where there was always something interesting going on. This day was no exception as Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Unohana made their way towards the two story building. Out on the front lawn there were the remnants of a chair which had been unceremoniously thrown through the living room window.

_Most likely by the father, if the yelling is anything to go by, _Kyoraku thought as they came upon the front door. The three elder captains seemed to take hesitant steps forward—flabbergasted that anyone could live in that kind of chaos.

"Is this it?" Kyoraku asked, giving the house a look of foreboding disdain. Ukitake looked down at the piece of paper Tessai had given them with the Kurosaki address on it and nodded. All three of them had stopped by the Urahara Shoten and picked themselves up gigais before coming to the Kurosaki Clinic. Strangely though it was not the blonde shop keeper who greeted them but the previous captain of the Kido Corps, Tsukabishi Tessai. "Well, let's go meet this monster of a human."

Unohana took another brave step forward and knocked on the door.

A young girl with light brown hair and tears in her eyes answered the door. "Can I help you?"

Ukitake smiled and crouched down to her level. "We were hoping to have a chat with Kurosaki Isshin. Is he in?"

She nodded and opened the door wider, "Please come in." Ukitake nodded and the three captains followed the little girl into the house.

Karin walked up behind her sister and laid a hand on top of her shoulder. "Yuzu, who are these people?"

Unohana smiled, "I am Unohana Retsu. These are Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Juushiro—we are friends of Ichigo's." At the raven haired girl's nod she continued. "We would like to speak to your father."

She crossed her arms and jerked her head toward the living room. "He's talking to Urahara-san in there." Unohana nodded and she and Kyoraku began to make their way towards the living room while Ukitake lingered in the entryway watching the two young girls who looked ready to cry.

"Ukitake-san?" Karin said, reaching out slightly towards the white-haired man before pulling back. Ukitake smiled and knelt down next to the girls. "Do you know where Ichi-nii is? He and dad got into another fight this morning and he just left."

Ukitake smiled and gave the two girls his kindest smile, "Ichigo-kun is with some of his friends. We wouldn't let him come back."

Yuzu's eyes filled with tears. "Why are you keeping him from coming home? I know they fight sometimes… but it's not that bad, is it?"

Ukitake laid a hand on the girl's shoulder, "The truth is, your brother has been hurt very badly by your father and we can't ignore it any longer."

"Seems like Urahara-san had the same idea," Karin said, crossing her arms and glaring at the wall behind the old captain. "He came to take us away from dad. Is he really that bad?"

Ukitake sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm afraid so."

"Juushiro," Unohana said, poking her head in, "You might want to see this."

Ukitake nodded and followed the woman into the room. As his eyes scanned the room they landed on a man with short black hair who was obviously Ichigo's father. "Isshin-san?"

"Oh joy, the gang's all here," He said with fake happiness. "So many familiar faces today. You here to take my kids away from me too?"

Kyoraku glared at the man before him, "What happened to you Isshin? What happened to the kind taichou of the tenth division and the brother I knew so well?"

Isshin smirked and raised his hands above his head, "Right here, brother! Come and give me a hug!"

Unohana sighed, "Originally, we were planning on reporting you to the Karakura police and having you arrested but since you are a shinigami we can safely take you back to Soul Society to await the proper punishment for your crimes." Unohana gave Isshin one of her feared smiles and the others shivered slightly at the power behind it.

"Kyoraku Isshin, you are formally under arrest for the abuse of your son, Kurosaki Ichigo, and deserting the Gotei 13." Kyoraku walked over to Isshin and pulled his arms behind his back and bound them with kido.

Isshin laughed as he was roughly pulled from his gigai, "It's not abuse if he asks for it."

Kyoraku balked, "What are you talking about?"

He gave his brother a malevolent grin, "The kid is strong—could've easily fought me off. But he didn't. That just proves he wanted it."

Kyoraku scowled. "It's time to go brother," He said as he took Isshin's bound hands into his own. "I don't know what happened to make you fall this far off the path of integrity but I'm afraid there isn't anyone to save you this time."

-.-

When Toushiro arrived back in the tenth's barracks he was met with silence which was, within itself, alarming, there was also the fact that he didn't sense any shinigami around. Hitsugaya walked cautiously back to his office where he hoped his lieutenant and Ichigo still were. He was rewarded by a sight he never thought was possible—Matsumoto was sitting on the couch with a pile of paperwork on the armrest and was working diligently on it with one hand while the other was gently petting the orange mop of hair resting in her lap.

When she noticed the small man in the doorway gave him a large smile and waved him over as she put the paper work on the nearby table. "Hi Taichou," She whispered, trying, and failing, to keep her voice down. Ichigo mumbled incoherently in his sleep and curled up tighter against Rangiku's thigh. "I was trying to get him to let me dress him up but he wouldn't let me so I let him help train the squads but Ichi was getting tired so I let them go early and we came back here. Then the annoying little brat refused to go to sleep unless I was working on paperwork."

Toushiro smiled. _Leave it to the cranky red-head to get my indolent lieutenant to do work. _He walked over to the two and quietly picked up the completed papers. "You know, I think I might just keep Ichigo around—he seems to be the only one who can get you to do your work."

Matsumoto shivered, "Have you ever seen a tired Ichigo, Taichou? He's almost as scary as Unohana-taichou's smile."

The white-haired captain laughed silently, "I sincerely doubt that."

Rangiku just shook her head and turned back to the papers in front of her as her captain made his way over to his desk. He was genuinely surprised by the amount of work his lieutenant got done with the human around. He decided then and there that maybe having the kid around wouldn't be such a bad thing.

**AN: I'd like to start off by saying how incredibly sorry I am that I didn't update sooner. I had every intention to I even had it all written out but I didn't have internet (damn spring break…) so I had to wait until I was back in school to post this. **

**Secondly, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Without you guys I would not be updating :)**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

**Chapter 6 **

_(Previously)_

_Isshin laughed as he was roughly pulled from his gigai, "It's not abuse if he asks for it."_

_Kyoraku balked, "What are you talking about?"_

_He gave his brother a malevolent grin, "The kid is strong—could've easily fought me off. But he didn't. That just proves he wanted it." _

_Kyoraku scowled. "It's time to go brother," He said as he took Isshin's bound hands into his own. "I don't know what happened to make you fall this far off the path of integrity but I'm afraid there isn't anyone to save you this time." _

…

_Toushiro smiled. _Leave it to the cranky red-head to get my indolent lieutenant to do work._ He walked over to the two and quietly picked up the completed papers. "You know, I think I might just keep Ichigo around—he seems to be the only one who can get you to do your work." _

(Present)

The eighth division is known as a very inactive squad. They rarely got into fights outside of training but they also never tried to stop others from fighting. Most of the other divisions said they took after their captain in their habits. In all truth, the eighth division was lazy; though this couldn't be said for the whole squad, the large majority followed their captain's laidback way of life. So it was a rare occurrence whenever the squad saw their captain working on paperwork in his office and commanding his squad like he was supposed to. It was the third day in a row that the usual drunks who hung out with Kyoraku-taichou were nowhere to be seen and he was walking around completely sober acting like a responsible adult. His lieutenant, Ise Nanao, had a large smile on her face as she followed her captain around—happy he was finally doing something besides drinking or sleeping or both.

As the two turned a corner on the grounds they—quite literally—ran into an orange haired teen who, until a few minutes ago, had been in "class" with Hinamori-fukutaichou.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun," Kyoraku said after he righted himself and the young man in front of him, "You done already?"

Ichigo nodded as Kyoraku held on tight to his shoulder in half hug, "Hai, Oji-san*. Hinamori-san said I've been improving quickly so she let me go early today. I was going to go see if Toushiro was busy."

Kyoraku laughed and squeezed his shoulder before letting go, "That's good to hear, Ichigo-kun. I'm glad you're improving so quickly. You'll be ready to take the captaincy test soon."

Ichigo gave his uncle a smile and nodded.

"How about you put off Hitsugaya-taichou for an hour and come have lunch with your old uncle?" He gave the boy a large grin and wrapped one of his arms around his shoulders and began leading him back the way he came and into Kyoraku's office.

Nanao, seeing her captain's silent request to have some time alone with his nephew, smiled and put of an impromptu 'do not disturb' sign on the door and walked out of the barracks, hoping to meet up with a couple of friends for lunch.

Ever since her captain came back with his traitor brother, who was also Ichigo's father, he became a different person. Originally Hitsugaya-taichou planned on keeping the boy in the tenth but as soon as it came to light that Ichigo was Kyoraku's nephew the young captain immediately allowed him to take the human—at least until they figured out what was going to happen to him.

That was the big controversial issue in Seireitei at the present time. People were trying to decide what was going to happen to the deserter's forbidden children. Most of the Gotei 13 had already agreed upon allowing Ichigo to stay in the Soul Society as a permanent resident while some others argued, saying that he was still human and he needed to be sent back to the world of the living. Luckily, the few who had tried to say that the Kurosakis needed to be executed were quickly hushed and the idea was rejected. Yamamoto-soutaichou announced a meeting for tomorrow afternoon with all of the captains and lieutenants to discuss the boy's and Isshin's fate.

Nanao smiled to herself as she made her way out of the office. Personally, she hoped the boy would be allowed to stay in Seireitei—she had never seen her captain work as hard as he did these last couple of days and she didn't want this blessing to stop.

-.-

Ichigo sat down across from his uncle on the low-rise table as aforementioned uncle grabbed two pre-made bentos from his desk before walking back over to the boy. "Arigato, Oji-san."

"Anytime, Ichigo-kun," Kyoraku said waving his arm in an absent manner, "So tell me, how have you been doing with Hinamori-fukutaichou?"

Ichigo smiled and rubbed the back of his neck as he opened his lunch. "It's been good, Hinamori-san said I've been improving a lot, I've already gotten to Hado 31—kind of. It still blows up on me once in a while. But she says my reiatsu control has improved immensely so that's a plus, right?"

Kyoraku smiled and reached across the table to mess his hair affectionately, "It's very good, Ichigo, I barely sensed you today when we ran into each other."

Ichigo chuckled embarrassedly and looked down at his food, "Sorry about that, I wasn't really paying attention to anything around me."

Kyoraku waved off the apology and began eating his food. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Ichigo spoke up. "What do you think is going to happen to me?"

Kyoraku sighed and patted Ichigo's hand in reassurance. "Whatever happens, I know Yama-jii isn't going to do anything to harm you—you've done too much for Soul Society—though I don't see him allowing you to stay here permanently while you're still human."

Ichigo nodded, looking slightly guilty, and took another bite of food, "Oji-san?" His voice was timid and he refused to look up from his meal as he bit his lip in hesitation.

"Ichigo-kun?" Kyoraku said, getting up to moved over next to Ichigo. "What's wrong?"

"Getting my powers to save Rukia… In order to do it, he cut my chain of fate." Kyoraku's eyes widened, a question forming on his tongue as Ichigo continued. "When I got out of the shattered shaft, Urahara-san told me my body wouldn't be able to take the separation from my soul for more than a couple of hours." Ichigo looked up at his uncle and almost immediately wanted to look straight back down. The horror that was slowly spreading across the captain's face was hard to watch. "My human body—it's gone. We buried it in his training grounds; I've been using one of his gigais."

There was a long pause before the captain spoke, "You're dead?" Ichigo looked up at him again and nodded. "Yare, yare. This just got a lot less complicated. There's really only one choice for you now." Kyoraku gazed at his nephew with watery eyes, alarming the kid. "I'm just happy to know I'm still going to have a chance to get to know my brother's son—even if my brother did turn rotten on the inside." He pulled Ichigo into a hug and pressed the boy's cheek against his chest. Ichigo tensed for a moment before slowly relaxing in to his uncle.

_Maybe, _Ichigo thought, _maybe I will be able to trust him—in time. But for now, the least I can do is give him a fighting chance. Hopefully, he will prove to be as amazing as he has been these past few days. I never thought he would give up his sake for anyone, nor did I think he would willingly do paperwork. Maybe being here won't be so bad. _

**AN:**

_*Oji-san= Uncle_

**I'd like to start out by thanking those who did review. I did notice a large drop-off from the last chapters though, so if I'm doing something you don't like I need to know so I can fix it. So **_**please**_** review and tell me (good or bad) what you thought of my story. I'd also like to formally apologize for how slow I've been. I'm now back in school and my AP classes are kicking my butt once more so it will probably be more than one or two days in between updates. Next chapter there will be some Toushiro/Ichigo action. **

**So stay tuned and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter Seven**

_(Previously)_

"_Getting my powers to save Rukia… In order to do it, he cut my chain of fate." Kyoraku's eyes widened, a question forming on his tongue as Ichigo continued. "When I got out of the shattered shaft, Urahara-san told me my body wouldn't be able to take the separation from my soul for more than a couple of hours." Ichigo looked up at his uncle and almost immediately wanted to look straight back down. The horror that was slowly spreading across the captain's face was hard to watch. "My human body—it's gone. We buried it in his training grounds; I've been using one of his gigais." _

_There was a long pause before the captain spoke, "You're dead?" Ichigo looked up at him again and nodded. "Yare, yare. This just got a lot less complicated. There's really only one choice for you now." Kyoraku gazed at his nephew with watery eyes, alarming the kid. "I'm just happy to know I'm still going to have a chance to get to know my brother's son—even if my brother did turn rotten on the inside." He pulled Ichigo into a hug and pressed the boy's cheek against his chest. Ichigo tensed for a moment before slowly relaxing in to his uncle. _

Maybe, _Ichigo thought_, maybe I will be able to trust him—in time. But for now, the least I can do is give him a fighting chance. Hopefully, he will prove to be as amazing as he has been these past few days. I never thought he would give up his sake for anyone, nor did I think he would willingly do paperwork. Maybe being here won't be so bad.

(Present)

Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni was a very strict man but what many didn't know about was his soft spot for youngsters. He was always ready for Kusajishi-fukutaichou to drop in unexpectedly and request sweets and he loved helping the younger shinigami advance in their skills. As such, he found that he also held a soft spot for the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. When he heard the news of Ichigo's home life and his father actually being Kyoraku Isshin, a captain who deserted his men in battle many years ago, he felt saddened by the decision he knew he was going to be forced to make.

Slowly, he began to make his way toward the meeting hall where he knew his subordinates were waiting. As he entered the room he raised his reiatsu slightly for a moment in order to obtain everyone's attention. "Let's begin this meeting by discussing the fate of Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kyoraku-taichou stepped forward out of line and faced the head captain. "Before we discuss his fate, Ichigo has something he needs to tell everyone." It was then that Yamamoto-soutaichou finally felt the hint of Ichigo's reiatsu in the back of the room. Ichigo stepped forward as his uncle stepped back into line.

"What is it you would like to share?"

Ichigo stood tall and firm but Ukitake, who was closest to him, could see his hands shaking as they clenched tightly at his sides. "In order to get my shinigami powers back to save Rukia my chain of fate was cut." Several gasps sounded around the room as many people's eyes widened in shock, even the Soutaichou's opened slightly. "Plainly putting it—I'm dead."

There was a momentary pause in which no one said anything, seemingly waiting for another to speak. Eventually the Soutaichou spoke once more, "This doesn't seem like much of a decision now, does it?" There was a slight sparkle in his eyes as he spoke, his gruff voice appeared less intimidating than usual. "Kurosaki Ichigo will stay in Seireitei as a permanent shinigami and will take the captaincy exam when his mentors believe he is ready—any objections?" When Yamamoto was met with silence he nodded in approval, "Very well, my decision is final." He turned slightly and spoke directly to the former substitute shinigami, "Now, Kurosaki Ichigo, please leave and return to the eighth's barracks. We have much that still needs to be discussed."

Ichigo nodded, bowing slightly, and walked out of the room.

It wasn't until much later that Kyoraku and his lieutenant came back from the meeting. They found Ichigo sitting next to the koi pond with a Seireitei history book in his lap. Kyoraku chuckled lightly and walked over to the kid and plucked the book out of his hands. "Go visit Hitsugaya-kun. I'm sure you two haven't been able to have your daily chit-chat today, am I right?" Ichigo blushed slightly and stood up, holding his hand out for the book in his uncle's arm. Kyoraku chuckled and held the book out of Ichigo's reach, "Nu-uh, Ichigo-kun. You go have fun and I will give it back to you tonight."

Ichigo sighed in defeat and dusted the dirt from his pants, "You know, you can be so annoying, Oji-san." He gave his uncle a quick hug before walking out of the eighth division and making his way towards the tenth.

As Ichigo entered the Hitsugaya's office he was immediately engulfed in a sea of large breasts and tight, unyielding arms. "Oh Ichigo-kun, I haven't seen you in forever! I've missed you so much!"

"Ah R-Rangiku, it's ni-nice to see you too, but it'd be better if I could see your face… and breathe." Ichigo sputtered between small half-breaths.

"Oh!" Rangiku said, letting go slightly.

"Matsumoto, please return to your work," Toushiro said in his cold, no-nonsense tone. "Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

Ichigo laughed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Eh, Oji-san kicked me out and told me to come visit you. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, Toushiro."

Hitsugaya waved off the apology and grabbed his haori, putting it on as he beckoned Ichigo back out the way he came. "You aren't bothering me Ichigo, I was in desperate need of a break anyhow—Matsumoto is driving me _crazy_. She's trying to convince me that she can't work without you." He gave Ichigo a rare smile, "I think you've created a monster, Ichigo."

Ichigo laughed, an airy apology passed his lips as he placed his hands behind his head. "So where are we going anyway, Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya smirked, "I want to show you something." Before Ichigo could ask another question Toushiro took off, flash-stepping as fast as he could. Ichigo immediately took after the small captain, keeping pace but staying slightly behind, allowing Hitsugaya to lead. They kept going for a couple of minutes and after a while Ichigo noticed they were slowly going up.

"Hey, Toushiro," Ichigo yelled over the air rushing in his ears, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Be patient," Toushiro stated, sending a look over his shoulder to the boy behind him. "It's worth it."

Exasperatedly, Ichigo continued following the captain. After another minute of flash-stepping the two reached the top of the large hill and Ichigo let out an audible gasp. The view was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Every way he looked he found himself able to see for miles. If he looked hard enough he could just barely see the smog of Rukongai outlining the tall wall separating Seireitei from the Rukon districts.

"This is amazing, Toushiro." Ichigo said, finally turning to the small captain who had been watching the expressions fly across his face in rapid fascination.

"Yeah, you are," He said absently, at Ichigo's confused gape he shook his head, blowing it off as a slip of the tongue. He goes over to a large rock by the drop off and sits down, patting the spot next to him, inviting Ichigo to follow his lead. Once Ichigo was comfortable Toushiro spoke again, "I like coming up here to clear my head sometimes. It's nice to just get away from everything for awhile."

Ichigo nodded and lead back on his arms. "You're always finding high places to hide—this doesn't have anything with your height complex, does it?"

Hitsugaya shot up from his spot on the rock and turned to face the amused red-head, "Who are you calling short? You-you-you…"

"Toushiro," Ichigo said, trying to get the small captain's attention, "Toushiro."

Hitsugaya continued to mutter angrily, pacing back and forth in front of Ichigo, "I'm not small… What the hell is that giant talking about? He's the one with a height complex."

Ichigo stood up and grabbed Hitsugaya, "Toushiro, I was kidding. You are perfect just the way you are."

Time seemed to freeze for a moment before Ichigo's words caught up with the two teens. Toushiro and Ichigo simultaneously blushed and looked away. "Th-thanks, Ichigo."

The two made their way back towards the rock in an awkward silence. After a few minutes, Ichigo turned to Toushiro. "Do-do you… never mind."

Toushiro faced the, now red, teen and gave him a confused look. "Do I what, Ichigo?"

The blushing berry shook his head and looked away, "I said never mind. It was stupid anyways."

Toushiro's features softened, "Nothing you have to say could ever be considered stupid—you're a lot smarter than you look."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked out over the setting sun. "Come on, let's go find something to eat—I'm starving!"

Toushiro grumbled as they began to make their way back down the hill, "Don't think our conversation is over Ichigo—I still want to know what you were going to ask me before you chickened out."

The strawberry turned around and crossed his arms indignantly, "I did not chicken out."

"Oh? Then what do you call stuttering around before trailing off and saying, 'never mind?' Because it sure sounds like a chicken to me. Chicken."

"I am not a chicken!"

"If you're not a chicken then finish your question, Chicken."

Ichigo huffed and toushiro knew he got him, "I was going to ask if you had feelings for me! Because I think I have feelings for you and I wanted to know if you returned my feelings. God, I'm so stupid. Just forget I ever said anything. I don't know why I ever thought you'd feel anything besides friendship for me. I am such an idiot." Ichigo turned to leave but was quickly restrained by a gentle hand on his arm. It took every ounce of self-control in him not to flinch away from the warm skin but he wanted to know what Toushiro was going to say so he held back is instinct.

"You should wait for me to respond before putting words into my mouth; you might be surprised by what I come up with on my own."

**AN: Oh…. I was a little mean this time. I'd like to give a HUGE shout-out to everyone who reviewed! I didn't have internet all weekend so when I checked this morning I was literally giddy in my first period class. You guys make me so happy! I think this chapter had the most reviews in this story. You guys totally made my Monday :] **

**I'm going to admit that I am not the best at writing fluff but I **_**promise**_** that I will work on getting better. I don't know when I will be able to update again—probably not until the weekend. (I have a huge test in AP Psych. on Thursday so I will be studying my butt off this week)**

**Please keep me motivated this week by continuing to leave me awesome reviews and, as always, if you read something you don't like, want to know, think I should change, etc,… please leave a review or PM and let me know. **

**I love you guys so much, you are all amazing!**

**Please, please, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_(Previously)_

_Ichigo huffed and toushiro knew he got him, "I was going to ask if you had feelings for me! Because I think I have feelings for you and I wanted to know if you returned my feelings. God, I'm so stupid. Just forget I ever said anything. I don't know why I ever thought you'd feel anything besides friendship for me. I am such an idiot." Ichigo turned to leave but was quickly restrained by a gentle hand on his arm. It took every ounce of self-control in him not to flinch away from the warm skin but he wanted to know what Toushiro was going to say so he held back is instinct. _

"_You should wait for me to respond before putting words into my mouth; you might be surprised by what I come up with on my own." _

(Present)

The hill had a magnificent and spectacular view—one could look out and see for a millennia. The grass was over-grown, some spots came above one's knees and the sky was bluer and clearer than anywhere else in Seireitei. The sun was so close it was almost touchable. Though, few knew of its existence and even fewer took the time to go and visit it because of the travel time and the fact that the icy tenth captain had claimed it for himself. Therefore, whenever the two boys visited the hill they were almost guaranteed privacy. Currently, Ichigo was laying in the tall grass, his head tucked into Toushiro's shoulder and an arm draped across the smaller man's torso. Hitsugaya was talking languidly about his time in Rukongai with Hinamori and Granny. Unbeknownst to him, Ichigo had been lulled to sleep five minutes prior by his deep, comforting voice. It had been two years since Ichigo and Toushiro expressed their feelings for each other.

"_You should wait for me to respond before putting words into my mouth; you might be surprised by what I come up with on my own." _

"_Wh-what?"_

"_Did you really think I would bring you all the way up here if I didn't feel something more than friendship for you? I discovered this place when I first moved to Seireitei—I haven't even told Momo about this place." _

_Ichigo's eyes widened, "You like me?"_

_Toushiro shook his head, "No Ichigo, I think I'm falling in love you.'_

It wasn't long after that the two made their relationship public which earned more than a few aggravating conversations with Toushiro's fukutaichou and Momo. A year later Ichigo took the captaincy test and passed with flying colors, earning himself the title of captain of the ninth division (the fact that the ninth was between the eighth and tenth had nothing to do with Yamamoto-Soutaichou's decision).

"Ichigo?" Toushiro said, nudging his boyfriend. "Are you even listening to me Ichigo?" When he didn't receive a response, toushiro sighed and made himself more comfortable in the long grass, closing his eyes as he let his mind drift. Thankfully, Ichigo had convinced the little taichou to take the afternoon off with him and spend it on top of the hill with him to relax and recuperate. "Figures you'd fall asleep."

Ichigo shifted, "Huh? Oh, Toushiro, did I fall asleep? I'm sorry." Ichigo sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he turned to face the Tenth Captain.

Toushiro rolled his eyes as he too sat up and gently caressed Ichigo's face. "Don't be. You need the rest, you've got bags under your eyes."

Ichigo chuckled and rubbed his face in frustration. "Yeah, I had no idea Hisagi could be so lazy when the work doesn't concern his precious newspaper. He leaves me all of the paperwork that doesn't have to do with his newspaper and he rarely helps out with training the squad like I tell him to. Not to mention, I'm still trying to catch up from the time the ninth was without a captain."

Toushiro laughed, "If I hadn't heard it from your mouth directly I would have never believed that Hisagi-fukutaichou could ever be considered _lazy_."

Ichigo laughed and leaned back on his hands, "Well believe it, that guy is almost as bad as your fukutaichou—at least he doesn't have the gossip and boob complex yours has. I don't know how you've ever put up with her for so long."

Toushiro shook his head and lightly laid his head on Ichigo's lap as he laid back down, "I don't either."

There was a momentary lull in conversation as the duo looked out over the setting sun. Neither one of them ever believed they would get to where they were now; happy and an in love.

"We should probably be getting back," Ichigo murmured as the sun finally fell behind the wall. He gently reached down to touch Toushiro's head and noticed his slow rhythmic breathing. Ichigo smiled and carefully pulled the sleeping captain into his arms and stood up.

After a few minutes of walking Toushiro began to stir and placed a hand on Ichigo's chest, "Ichigo? Why didn't you wake me up? I could've walked."

Ichigo gave him a small smile that he could barely see through the darkness, "I don't mind, I like carrying you—makes me feel needed."

Toushiro shook his head and snuggled closer to the ninth division captain. "You're always needed, Ichigo, but I guess I can let you play big, strong, boyfriend just this once—just don't get too used to it."

Ichigo chuckled as he walked further down the hill in the darkness.

"Taichou," a voice sang, breaking through the young captain's quiet solitude. "There's _someone_ here to see you."

Hitsugaya growled, "I am very busy Matsumoto, tell them to go away."

Rangiku giggled and pulled a very annoyed looking Ichigo through the door, "I told you not to bother him if he was busy Matsumoto-san."

Toushiro looked up at the sound of his voice, making the frown on his face quickly dissipate. "I didn't know you were done with work Ichigo." He got up and walked over to his boyfriend, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Luckily, Toushiro had grown some in the past few years allowing him to comfortably reach Ichigo's face (even if he was still slightly shorter).

Ichigo smiled, "Well not really, I just thought that if you weren't busy you could accompany me to lunch with Oji-san and Ukitake-san. I didn't want to suffer through their old man banter alone."

Toushiro smirked, "Oh, so you want to torture me too?"

Ichigo's grin widened, "Of course, because at least then we can suffer together."

Toushiro gave the ninth captain a loving smile and rolled his eyes, "Give me a few minutes and we can go."

Ichigo nodded and sat down on the couch next to Rangiku while Toushiro finished up.

"Ichigo-kun," Rangiku whispered leaning in close to the orange haired captain. "Can I ask you something?"

Ichigo looked over at her and nodded hesitantly, "What do you need Matsumoto-san?"

Rangiku smirked maliciously, "I was just wondering," She paused and leaned closer, "Who's on top?"

"MATSUMOTO!"

**AN: Okay, that's it—probably not the best ending in the world but oh well. I suck at fluff (in my opinion). Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I would have never finished this without you guys. **

**Okay! LISTEN UP: If I get enough reviews asking for them I have two one-shots than I'm willing to tack onto the end of this story (posting them as the next two chapters)—bonus chapters, if you will. But you have to ask for it! I'm not going to put my time into them if no one wants to read them! So please review and tell me which ones you want to read. I have two right now: an extra chapter that explains what happened to Karin and Yuzu and the other one is an excerpt from Ichigo's past and shows what life was like for him and what truly drove his father to madness. **

**If you can believe this, when I originally planned this story it was only supposed to be a one-shot but as you can see that didn't really happen but I'm happy with how it turned out (kind of) so that's good. If you guys have any requests you'd like to make please feel free to leave it in a review or PM me and I'll try to write it for you. :) I'll be posting some one-shots and another story soon so stay tuned.**

**Thank you to all or those who stuck with me through to the end and please review!**


	9. Extra 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

**Extra One**

Normally, the Shōten was a relatively quiet building in Karakura. Though lately, it has become known as the mad house on the block. The neighbors had never seen Urahara's shop so lively and chaotic as it had been these last couple of weeks. Many presumed that it was due to the two new little girls who had taken up residence in one of the guest rooms behind the store. Others thought that it was because of the teenagers who used to loiter around were replaced with some children who were friends with the two that already lived there. Either way, the fact remains that the shop was nothing like it used to be—and that the neighbors truly missed the quiet.

Jinta and Karin were the loudest.

Whether it was day or night, you could always here one or both of the fiery-tempered children in the middle of a shouting match.

Urahara Kisuke's famous white and green striped hat had long since taken a permanent trip to the garbage can after Karin and Jinta had a spat about who's turn it was to sweep the store when Urahara, foolishly, tried to stop the fight. When he was finally able to free himself from the devils' hold he found that one of his wooden clogs was missing, his clothes were ripped to shreds, and his favorite green had was missing. After another five or so minutes of fighting the two children got up and huffed before storming off in different directions leaving a mutated ball of green and white fabric that once could have been called a hat. Kisuke mourned the loss of his favorite hat for days. Karin rolled her eyes and sent a half-assed apology over her shoulder before walking off to find her sister while Jinta apologized profusely when Tessai walked into the room.

At first, they were confused and scared when the strange blonde man came to their house, made their father scream in anger, and then take them away as shinigami forced their father through the white gate. The first time Urahara tried to explain what had happened Karin closed up. She refused to believe that her father would do something so horrible to her sweet older brother. Yuzu closed up; she didn't want to believe that her father could ever hurt her precious oniichan. Both of the girls were cold and distant towards the other members of the house, often taking solace in petting the black house cat who acted as though it understood what they said to it.

Near the end of the first week, the two little girls were surprised by a gigai-clad Ichigo who took them into a large brotherly hug while they cried into his chest. Urahara and Tessai stepped out of the shop to give the little family a bit of privacy.

"_Where did the shinigami take Oto-san, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked, wiping the tears from her eyes when she was able to stop crying some time later. Ichigo sighed and lifted the two girls up and set them on either side of him on the nearby couch. They snuggled in to their brother as tight as they could before looking to Ichigo for answers. "Ichi-nii, did Oto-san really do those things to you?"_

_Ichigo sighed and nodded, "Yeah, he did."_

_Karin moves away slightly and slaps him on the arm, "Baka! Why didn't you tell us? We could've… we could've…."_

_Ichigo wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close, "That's why I didn't tell you. All it would have done was make you two suffer with me and I didn't want that for you." _

_Karin buries her head into his chest to muffle the sound of her tears that he could feel soaking his shirt. Yuzu looked up at her big brother, her eyes wide and glossy from the tears that sporadically fell down her cheeks. "Are you going to stay here too, Oniichan?" She asks, making him want to cringe from the raw innocence in her voice. _

"_I can't Yuzu. As much as I want to, I don't belong in this world anymore." Her eyes filled with tears once again and he pulled her impossibly closer. "I have to go back to Soul Society soon but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to visit. And as soon as you two are wrinkly, old women I will come back for you and take you back with me."_

_Fat alligator tears rolled down Yuzu's cheeks as she began to sob, "You promise?"_

_Ichigo tilted her chin so she was looking directly at him, "I promise."_

_Her sobs became heavier and she threw herself into his warm arms. They spent many hours after that surrounded by each other's embraces and comforting words. Eventually, Toushiro walked into the room, knocking lightly on the door. "Ichigo," He whispered, hesitant to break the silence that had taken over the three Kurosakis. "We need to go; you have a meeting with Yamamoto-soutaichou tonight. I we will come back tomorrow." Ichigo nodded and stood up, a young girl clinging to either side of him. _

_He turned them around and knelt in front of them. "I promise I'll be back, girls. You be good for Urahara-san—but not too good, don't let him think he can push you around." _

_He received the desired effects when the two girls let out small watery giggles and nodded their heads._

When Ichigo and Toushiro left, Urahara brought in cookies and small hand towels to dry their faces with. Surprisingly, Urahara was very kind and serious to the two young girls—then again, even bumbling idiots still had their moments. Ichigo was thankful when he returned the following week and found that his two sisters had assimilated themselves within the Urahara Shōten. Not surprisingly, Yuzu and Ururu became best of friends; their kind natures fed off of each other and allowed them to interact in perfect harmony. Karin had decided to make it her life mission to cause as much chaos in Jinta's life as possible. This, of course, annoyed the fiery red head beyond comprehension and he demanded that Ichigo control his younger sister. Ichigo nodded and shook a disapproving finger at his smirking little sister before changing the subject. Later that night, Ichigo pulled Karin aside and told her not to change a thing. To say he was proud of his little sister would be an understatement.

It didn't take long for the two Kurosaki girls to find their home amongst the mismatched group in the candy store and it is where they lived out their human lives before, as promised, Ichigo came to them when they were old and withered and sent them to the Soul Society, promising to find them when they arrived.

**AN: Okay, this was the (long) awaited for extra chapter number one! Tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review and telling me if I should bother with the extra chapter number two (as stated in the previous chapter).**

**Also, if you have a paring that you want me to do just leave it in a review or PM me and I will try my hardest to write it. :)**

**Please review!**


	10. Extra 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

The Kurosaki household was a desolate place after Misaki died. The grass began to grow far beyond regulation length and there wasn't the normal cheery air surrounding the building. It seemed, with Misaki, everything had died. Her beautiful garden that was once full of bright, blooming flowers was now invaded with weeds and empty patches of dirt. The children that used to run around in the backyard had closed themselves up within their rooms. They had become paler, thinner, and more withdrawn. No one thought much of it seeing that their father wasn't in any better condition.

The family was in mourning.

It was one day, two months after his mother's death, that Ichigo realized he would never be allowed to stop mourning. It was a rainy night, much like the night his mother died. Isshin had gone out earlier that day, mumbling something about needing air. It was late at night when he finally stumbled through the front door, making a loud racket as he flung himself onto the couch. Ichigo flinched from his spot in the chair, thankful his sisters were safely tucked in bed for the night. He grimaced as Isshin stood up, making his way towards his eldest child.

"What're you still doin' up?" He asked, swaying from side to side. Ichigo stood up and tried to lay a gentle hand on his father's arm before it was brutally thrown off with enough force to knock the child to the ground. When Ichigo tried to get up, his father kicked a booted foot into his ribs causing the young boy to cry out and fall onto the floor again. Isshin bent down over his son and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him roughly to his feet. The old man put a finger to his lips and made a shushing sound, "Don't want ta' wake your sisters, do ya'?"

Young Ichigo shook his head profusely and his father grinned manically. Isshin brought a hand up and smacked his son harshly across the cheek, leaving a bright red mark that would surely turn into a bruise by the morning. Ichigo whimpered but kept quiet, too afraid that this man would do the same things to his baby sisters if they came down. Isshin's fists came fast and hard for what felt like an eternity before they finally slowed down.

Ichigo was, by now, lying on the ground, bleeding and broken, praying for the pain to end. Isshin leaned over the boy, his face only inches from his own. "It's your fault. If you hadn't killed her, Misaki would still be alive right now. You deserve this pain." He leaned back slightly before spitting on Ichigo's cheek and standing up. "You shouldn't go out at night Ichigo, bad things happen when you're outside alone. You're just lucky I found you before those gangsters killed you."

Isshin then gently picked up his son and brought him over to the clinic area of the house and patched the boy up before tucking him in bed like the caring father Ichigo now knew was nothing but an act.

It was almost two weeks until his next encounter with Angry-Isshin. Everyone easily bought the story of how he was attacked by the local thugs. After say it so many times, Ichigo began to think that maybe that was what really happened.

When Ichigo came home from school that day, his father blew again. Luckily, Yuzu and Karin were spending the night at a friend's house and wouldn't be home until morning.

The beating proceeded much like it had the first time, though it seemed Isshin had learned to stay away from his face, so as to not cause visible attention. Hours later, when his father was too exhausted to continue, he squatted next to his son and whispered cruelly in his ear, "You deserve this." He then stalked away, grabbing a beer from the fridge before going to his room.

Ichigo lay on the floor, blood seeping from his freshly opened wounds, forcing himself to keep quiet as to not incur his father's wrath.

He wanted to tell someone—anyone—what his father was doing to him but every time he went to speak those words resonated in his head, causing him to falter, _"You deserve this."_ It was like a mantra, always in the back of his mind, never letting him forget. His fault. It was _his _fault.

And his father would never let him forget it.

**AN: I know—it's criminally short—but at least I finally wrote it. **

**I guess you can call this the official end to this story. I'm still doing one shots so fear not—I will not abandon you all! **

**If you have a request please feel free to leave it in a review or drop me a PM and I will try my hardest to make it happen. **

**Thank you for those of you who stuck with this story through the end—you all were amazing!**

**Please REVIVEW! :)**


End file.
